


Just one of those nights

by Angxlxr



Series: Another life, still us two [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutesy, Erwin is one big adorable dork, Fluff, Levi loves Erwin more than he's willing to admit, M/M, Shorts, Texting, alternative universe, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angxlxr/pseuds/Angxlxr
Summary: It's late, but Erwin couldn't sleep so he decides to text Levi.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another life, still us two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Just one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at EruRi. I don't have the luxury to write anything long for now since my life is going down in flames but there's always time for these boys because they're both so obliviously in love with each other it's ridiculous, and I can't just pass up the opportunity to write about them
> 
> So down the rabbit hole we go

**Erwin** : Hey

 **Levi** : What

 **Erwin** : Why are you still up?

 **Levi** : Funny you should ask when you're literally the one who texted me first

 **Erwin** : Well, I couldn't sleep

 **Levi** : I must've missed the part where that's my fucking problem

 **Erwin** : Hey, you could've just ignored me but you didn't ;)

 **Levi** : Since when did you learn how to use emojis

 **Levi** : Also, fuck off. This is the last time I'm replying to you

 **Erwin** : I'm sorry. I was just poking fun at you.

 **Erwin** : I told you, I can't sleep. I was looking for ways to amuse myself

 **Levi** : Just when I thought you couldn't be any more of an ass

 **Erwin** : No! 

**Erwin** : I didn't mean it like that! 

**Erwin** : I was talking about the emotes

 **Levi** : The what? 

**Erwin** : You know

 **Erwin** : The faces

 **Levi** : They're called emojis, you codger

 **Erwin** : That's mean. We're almost of the same age :(

 **Levi** : Not when you're acting like my fucking grandfather

 **Erwin** : Being old-fashioned isn't all that bad you know

 **Erwin** : There are just some things you get to express better through traditional ways

 **Levi** : Again, I don't fucking care

 **Erwin** : Well, I believe you express yourself just fine :)

 **Erwin** : Anyway, you still haven't answered me as to why you're still awake

 **Erwin** : Hey I know it's pretty late but do you want to come over? 

**Erwin** : Only if you're up for it, that is

 **Erwin** : Am I interrupting anything?

 **Erwin** : Levi? 

**Erwin** : Are you already asleep?

 **Erwin** : Good night, Levi

 **Levi** : Open the door, doofus

 **Erwin** : What

 **Erwin** : Why

 **Levi** : What does it look like to you

 **Erwin** : I don't really understand

 **Levi** : I'm outside your fucking house

 **Levi** : Now open up because it's goddamn freezing outside

 **Erwin** : So does that mean you're saying yes to wanting to come over? ;)

 **Erwin** : Levi?

 **Levi** : Why the fuck are you still texting me

 **Levi** : Are you gonna let me in or am I going to have to kick your front door down

 **Erwin** : Haha coming babe

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is going to be the death of me :')


End file.
